


True Love

by FairyNiamh



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy and Rogue get as intimate as they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I confess, that I stopped reading the comics in 2000 (because my comic book store left.) So this is all based on the older comics.

Gambit sat across from his beloved, neither of them wearing clothes, but he knew the rules. As much as he wants to, he's not allowed to touch her, only himself.

Through years of courting and mutual needing, they had devised this as a way to be intimate, without a single touch.

He groaned as he watched her squeeze her breasts, winking, and tauntingly jiggling them at him. She roller her nipples between her finger and thumb, moaning. She let her right hand travel down her stomach to stop at her mound. Scratching it carefully as she brought her left breast to her mouth and looked at her lover.

She raised her eyebrows in challenge as her tongue flicked over her nipple.

Gambit gave in to Rogue's taunts and started to slowly pull at his hardened length. Imaging the he was slipping into his lover.

"Chere," he whispered as he ran his hand over the head of his cock.

"Sugah, you feelin' it yet?" she asked sweetly as she slid her finger down to rub her throbbing clit fast and hard. 

"Yeah, so good. So happy," he panted out as he sped up his hand. The duo had been doing this long enough to know that signs of the other.

"Remy, fixing to…"

"Met too pet. You're so wonderful to me."

"Remy… I- oh holy, I love you so much. Want to be with you always," she confessed as he orgasm crashed through and over her.

Gambit could only give out a loud moan at her words as his own orgasm reached it's crescendo. He sat there, panting, and staring at the woman of his dreams. "I love you too, Chere. Would rather die than live without you."

"You say the sweetest things. Now we best get dressed before someone comes barging in here."

He made a face as he pulled on his clothes and said, "It's the curse of being a hero. Things were simpler when I was on the other side."

"Yeah, but this side has it's perks, right?" she asked as she pulled on her clothes.

"Give me a few minutes and I might think of a few," he taunted.

"Tease," she hissed and threw her glove at him.

He walked over and lovingly slipped her glove on her delicate hand. "Would never tease you, only love you," he said softly as he grasped her gloved hand.

Rogue sighed and leaned on her lover's chest. "One day, I'll be enough for you."

"You already are Chere, you already are."

~Fin~


End file.
